Unprofessional
by kurosora1984
Summary: Roxas hadn't meant to let any of this happen...falling in love with his boss had been his first mistake. AkuRoku PWP.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Well, this started as an incentive for voting for my animal shelter to help us get some cash, but since it looks like we're getting our asses kicked this time around, I figured I'd just stop nagging you good people and let you have your filthy AkuRoku smuts. XD

This and part 2 are going up now. Part 3 will be up as soon as I finish the ending. Probably tomorrow.

Warning: By the sun, the moon, and the stars you guys - _please_ don't read this if you're underage. ^^;

* * *

He hadn't meant to let any of this happen, but here Roxas was, in his boss's dim office two hours after five on a Friday, half naked, with the small of his back crushed against the vice president's desk, frotting wildly against the rock-hard erection of the man he had secretly lusted after for three months.

~o~

Being forced to work hours of overtime was a daily joy for Roxas, but he had expected as much when he became an intern at this office. Being overworked was normal fare for interns. Falling for the boss _wasn't_. Or at least Roxas hoped this would never happen again. It shouldn't have happened _this_ time, but there it was. Since starting here in June, Roxas had been tortured by fantasies about his employer at all hours, every day.

It didn't help that Axel was the wrong kind of guy to fall for. He was a vice president because his father was a board member, and he obviously had no problem exploiting that advantage, as well as any other he might come across. He created opportunities where none were present; he never hesitated but never made a wrong step. According to office rumor, he was a manipulative bastard in his personal life. And the office should know. Several of Axel's women had made a point of letting him know exactly what they thought of him, loudly and right there in the office, before walking out on him. Axel would smile at them and grin as they walked away, eyes traveling down for a last leer at their legs or ass, and then turn, wink devilishly at the secretary, and get back to work without seeming the slightest bit bothered.

Roxas knew that a guy like Axel wasn't good for him. He _knew_ that he was just an intern, of no value at all to a powerful, upward-climbing vice president. And he knew, knew, _knew_ that he was male and Axel had only been dumped by glamorous women with large breasts, at least as far as Roxas had seen. He knew it all, but it didn't matter.

Because, at the end of the day, Axel was ridiculously good-looking, charming as hell when he wanted to be, and an exceptionally good boss. He handled his job and his employees magnificently, he never lost his composure, and his smile was enough to make Roxas swallow hard, hidden in his cubicle across the room, sneaking glances through the windows of the VP's office.

Just Axel's smile was usually enough to make Roxas' heart race and face flush, and on this particular Friday, there had been more. Roxas had no idea who Axel had been talking to during that phone call, but his expression had been unmistakably lascivious, clear to the blond even at a distance. He could still see the curl of that sinful smirk in his mind, even now in the dim office, alone, late on a Friday afternoon, long after everyone else had dumped the rest of their work on the intern and taken off for Happy Hour. Roxas sat in front of his glowing monitor in the dim, shadowy corner that housed his cubicle. His eyes were unfocused, gazing through the spreadsheet at the memory of that wickedly charming grin…imagining it directed at _him._

Swallowing, Roxas bit his lip. He couldn't help filling in the picture…just a little. That smirk and those venom-green eyes staring at him, focused on Roxas and no one else. Large hands – he'd seen them a few times, close enough to know how big and strong they were. They would touch him, slide down his body intentionally…and stroke oh-so-slowly over his crotch. Roxas' hands crept toward his lap – he was already sure there was no one to see, the janitor had left fifteen minutes ago, and right now, Roxas couldn't face another minute of Microsoft Excel without a little relief first.

His fingers slipped over the fabric of his slacks, moving over his crotch, and Roxas sighed. Increasing the pressure on his stiffening cock, he moaned softly. _God, yes…_ An overworked intern couldn't be blamed for this, could he? After all, he was only human, and thanks to being at the bottom of the office food chain, he was missing out on a much-needed Happy Hour. Actually, he was missing out on a _lot_ of enjoyable things, thanks to this ridiculously demanding job eating up all his free time. No one would know, anyway…

He gave up rationalizing right about there and unzipped his slacks without further delay. Truthfully, even if he knew for a fact that he was going to get caught and be fired in the morning for this, Roxas wasn't sure he could have stopped anymore. Not with Axel's lecherous smirk so clear in his mind and his hands already wrapping tightly around his erection.

It was a good fantasy too – Roxas could be pretty imaginative, given something more interesting than a spreadsheet to work with. In his mind, he finally got to meet Axel outside of work, accidentally running into him at a bar. Suddenly, they were alone together – who cared _how, _they just _were_ – and Axel was looking at him with that sexual smile, like Roxas was the tastiest thing he'd ever contemplated swallowing…and then he _was_ swallowing him, and pushing him down onto some hotel bed or something, his tongue working around Roxas' cock, slick fingers opening him up, and then he'd make Roxas spread his legs…and Roxas would scream as Axel started pounding into his body, hot and hard and fast…

"Uuuunnnngghh, _Axel_…" Face plastered against his desk, Roxas groaned heavily, his chair rocking forward slightly as his hips thrust in time to the rapid strokes of his hands. For a fleeting moment, he told himself he probably shouldn't do more than this…but he ached to feel the sensation of _penetration_, and his common sense only lasted a heartbeat. One hand slid away from his cock with a slow glide, collecting precome on his fingers before slipping behind, into his pants, _pressing in… _The motion-sensitive lights over by the door clicked on, and a split second later, Roxas heard that door shut. How he hadn't heard it open…well, maybe he did know. That groan just now hadn't been very quiet.

Roxas froze. For three seconds of silence, he didn't move. Then, hoping that he hadn't been noticed yet, he sank downward in his chair, thinking only of disappearing under his desk. He would stay there until this whole situation just went away. _They didn't see, they didn't… _ Even though his cubicle was in plain view from the door. _Maybe it's only the hung-over janitor…_

"Roxas, may I see you in my office?"

His stomach hit the floor with an ice-cold plop. He didn't dare turn around to face the owner of the smirking, deceptively casual voice. His peeled-wide blue eyes remained fixed on the spreadsheet he wasn't seeing. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ _Oh shit. Shit. Oh shit oh shit._ His voice was hoarse as he mumbled, "Yes, sir."

The door to the VP's office opened and closed behind him, and Roxas was immediately scrambling to get back into his clothes and cleaned up. Even worse, to his shock and dismay he hadn't completely lost his erection, in spite of being discovered in the worst way possible. _Oh God, what is wrong with me?_ Shifting, Roxas did his best to hide it and ignore the twisted possibility that he was aroused simply because he was alone with Axel – everything else be damned.

Tidied back up as much as possible, Roxas couldn't find any other reason to avoid facing this conversation. He could only do as he'd been told and cross the office to Axel's door. Pausing in front of the solid oak surface, he took a deep breath before knocking twice.

"Come in." _Ugh_. He could _still_ hear that smirk in Axel's voice.

The vice president was sitting casually in his chair, behind his desk. "Ah, Roxas," he began lightly, almost as if he were surprised, "Do come in. And shut the door, please."

"Yes sir." He obeyed, but only took a step forward into the room before stopping. This was it. He was fired. And he'd probably be missing a few vital organs on his way out, too.

"Well." Axel regarded him pleasantly in the dim office, as if it were midday and they were discussing work. "Care to explain to me what I just witnessed?"

Shoving aside panic and misery, Roxas croaked, "Sir, I apologize for my extremely unprofessional and inappropriate behavior…"

"I didn't ask if you cared to _apologize_," Axel cut in, still smiling blandly. "I asked if you cared to _explain_. That means I want you to tell me _why_ you were masturbating in the office and moaning my name."

_Shit. Shit. Oh bloody shit._ Roxas' final ray of hope that Axel had missed a detail or two…died. He should have known. When had Axel ever missed anything?

Horrified to feel his eyes stinging slightly and his nose prickling, Roxas swallowed hard a few times. _No escape._ He had to just say it. The truth. Say it and just accept the consequences. And, even though he knew there was no dignity for him in this situation…well, he could pretend.

Collecting the bits of his smashed heart, crushed pride, and scattered mind, Roxas looked up to meet sharp green eyes with determination. "I was doing it because I have a crush on you. I'm gay, and I want you. A lot. That…" _Pretty much covers it, actually_. Roxas couldn't think of anything else to add. "That's all. That's…the reason why." _Here it comes._ Fury, cold as ice, hatred…Roxas held his breath, waiting.

Axel snorted. "Clearly."

Roxas' brain flat-out refused to process his boss's not-furious – mildly amused and interested? – tone. He could only blink at the vice president, jaw a little slack. Axel smirked again and stood up, lazily slow. Roxas shuddered to notice green eyes fixed on him – on _him_, for maybe the first time ever, just like in his fantasy. Axel was strolling languidly around his huge desk, watching Roxas like…like prey.

"I'm impressed that you could get that out so well. Very brave of you, very…honest. I thought I might give you a reward if you managed to look me in the eye and tell the truth. Good job on that." He leaned back against the front of the desk, crossing his arms as his grin widened. "So…_Roxas…_what kind of reward would you like?"

For three and a half seconds, Roxas scrambled for an answer to a question he didn't even believe he'd heard. _Can I keep my job? Can I go now? Please don't tell anyone, please don't fire me? Please fire me? Forget this ever happened? Did he really say…_

"No suggestions? No problem. I have a _perfect_ reward for you." Axel leveled impossibly sharp green eyes at the blond, taking Roxas' breath away with a look, and the vice president's voice dropped to a wicked purr as he finished, "Come here and blow me."

As if making sure Roxas didn't get lost – wondering if Axel had actually said that or if it was just another fantasy – the vice president made himself crystal clear with a quick gesture to the front of his pants.

Unable to breathe, Roxas gasped, "Wh-wha…?"

"You heard me." The tone was still light, but not at all joking. Axel _always_ meant exactly what he said. "I told you to come over here and blow me. That means you're going to need to have my cock in your mouth in the next 30 seconds, or things will stop going well for you."

_What. The. Fuck._ Roxas knew he shouldn't have been able to react to something like that, let alone be able to _obey_. He should have been too shocked to respond…but unfortunately, Roxas was also an aroused young male, faced with an invitation from the man he yearned for. It was ludicrous, impossible, and downright wrong, but he was already taking the final step to close the distance between himself and his boss, and whatever his mind and heart knew, his body didn't care in the least. His body was screaming for _Axel_, and he was too infatuated to even _pretend_ to resist.

Inches apart, Roxas paused. He glanced up into sharp green eyes and involuntarily shivered – Axel was so close. Roxas could catch his scent from here, could just feel the heat from his body… _Am I really going to do this?_

A glint, and the grin stretched again. "On your knees. Now." Roxas melted to the floor, still staring upward into those unrelenting eyes. Axel nodded slightly and whispered, "Do it."

Roxas' answer was a shaky sigh – barely audible, yet it felt loud in the silent office. "Yes…sir." Hands shaking, he unbuttoned Axel's slacks and tugged the zipper down. The vice president lazily tossed his tie over his shoulder to get it out of his employee's way. And then…

Roxas shuddered. _This is…his._ His boss's cock was warm in his hands, and Roxas couldn't think or breathe or believe this was happening. All he could do was stare, fingers trembling as they moved slowly over the member. It began to swell in his hands, making Roxas lightheaded with desire. He heard a chuckle above him.

"You really want it, don't you?" Strong fingers dug into his hair, pulling his head up at an angle and forcing Roxas to look up.

"Yes. Please…" Roxas swallowed, hard. His throat felt dry…

With a slight tug, Axel pulled Roxas' face closer to his half-hard cock, purring, "Go ahead then, my slutty little intern. Suck me."

_Oh God yes, say that again, call me your slut…_ With a soft moan, Roxas gave in and did it. His tongue slipped out between parted lips and tentatively licked the length – once, slowly, from tip to base. Axel's taste hit him, full and strong – _male._ Heat surged through Roxas, heat and _want_ and instinct, and his hesitation vanished. Opening his mouth wider, Roxas began working his tongue around his boss's fast-hardening member. His own erection strained in his pants – it had taken only a moment for Roxas to get fully hard again. He moved rapidly, coating Axel's cock with his saliva, feeling him swelling even bigger. When his boss was fully erect, Roxas moaned lustfully and slid his mouth down over the head, working his tongue around hot flesh as he opened his throat, swallowing as he sucked more and more of Axel into his mouth.

"_Mmmh_…I figured you'd be good at this…my pretty little slut. A face like that…perfect for fucking." Axel's hips jerked forward slightly a few times, forcing his cock deeper into Roxas' mouth. Roxas moaned again, swallowing around the cockhead deep in his throat while kneading Axel's sac with one hand. The flavor of precome on his tongue made Roxas whimper, and his own slacks were agonizingly tight. Growing desperate, he let his free hand creep down, quickly opening his pants and grabbing hold of himself. Too aroused to think, Roxas began masturbating hard and fast, aching for release as his boss's cock thrust between his lips.

"Hey!" A powerful yank to his hair dragged Roxas away, whimpering in protest, still wanting _more…_ "Did I say you could touch yourself?" Axel's deep voice was low and soft – dangerously serious.

"Sorry sir…" Roxas gasped as he was dragged to his feet. Axel yanked him forward, crushing Roxas against his chest. This close, Roxas' head had to crane back to look up into Axel's eyes. He felt the hot shape of Axel's erection pressed against his stomach. Roxas' hands were trapped between their bodies, and the feel of Axel's firm chest made him tremble. He felt crazy with longing, with Axel's beautiful face so close, so composed, controlled… Roxas panted, trying to stretch upward, yearning to taste those irresistible lips…

The hand in his hair squeezed into a fist and held him still. "Oh, no you don't. I'm not interested in kissing a mouth I've just fucked." Axel's tone was deceptively light, a tiny smirk curling the corners of his mouth. "Don't get greedy, little intern. If you're really that crazy about me that you'd jerk off in the office, I imagine you'll take what you can get, right?" Roxas shivered as Axel's other hand slid down behind his body, grabbing a handful of his ass and _kneading_. His voice was a hot whisper, his lips hovering so close, now… "You'd _love_ to be my little fucktoy, wouldn't you?"

Roxas couldn't stop himself – his answer came out in a desperate rush. "Yes sir, yes…I love it. I…" He looked up to meet Axel's thrilling green eyes. "I just want to be near you. I don't care what you do to me…just let me be close to you, and I'll do anything you want. And…please don't fire me." Roxas added the last bit almost as an afterthought. It was an important point, but…at the moment, his mind was more focused on Axel, and the fact that Axel was aroused – because of _him_.

"Oh, I won't fire you. I never waste a good slut." Roxas shivered at the word, his face a mask of pure _want_ at he stared as his boss's lips as if silently begging him to _say it again_. "Heh. You like that, don't you?" A hand cupped his chin firmly, tilting his head back even further as Axel gazed down at him. "You get off on me calling you names? How naughty." He leaned down, purring, _so close_ to Roxas' lips…_almost…_ "So, how would you like to be punished, my _naughty_ little whore?"

He couldn't hold back his deep, aroused moan. "_Uuunnh_, please…_use me._"

A little flicker that looked like surprise lit green eyes for just a moment before Axel smirked. "Well. Since you're so honest…_gladly._" As he spoke, he pushed, and the next moment Roxas found himself pinned with his back to the desk – and then Axel's hips snapped forward against his own, and Roxas gasped. Dribbling precome from Roxas' aching erection smeared against his boss's saliva-coated penis as the man thrust again, again, _again_, his body a hard wall above Roxas, caging him against the desk as Axel gripped their erections together and thrust _harder_, grunting a little with the effort. Roxas' voice broke as he cried out, clinging to Axel's arms and responding on pure instinct, throwing all the force he could manage into answering Axel's movements, grinding his arousal up against the other man's, feeling the jolt of almost painful pleasure when the ridges around their cockheads rubbed together.

Without warning, Roxas' orgasm exploded, semen splurting from his penis as waves of pleasure reduced him to a shivering, gasping mess. He felt Axel's hand catch the sticky fluid, spreading it over their cocks as he thrust even harder, pounding his hard length against Roxas' fading erection relentlessly…until he burst as well. Roxas felt the tremors as it began…and then Axel released him, and before Roxas could open his eyes to see what was happening, he heard a deep moan…and felt hot fluid hit his face. Shaking with post-orgasmic pleasure, he opened his eyes a crack – just enough so that he could watch Axel's come shooting out of his slit. _So close…_

When Axel stepped back, Roxas' legs gave out, and the edge of the desk digging into his lower back failed to support him. He sank to his knees in a daze, feeling warm fluid dripping from the tip of his cock…running down his face… A hand drifted up to touch, and Roxas stared in amazement at his boss's sticky white come on his fingers. Realization began to dawn on him, bringing emotion with it, and Roxas' first thought was, _He felt…good._ Happiness and hope flooded him, filling his wide blue eyes as he looked up at his boss, unable to withhold the question – "Was it…good? Did you enjoy it? Did I…give you pleasure?"

The vice president's face was expressionless, but his eyes were a complicated mixture that Roxas couldn't figure out. _Surprise? Amusement? Shock? Arousal?_ He didn't know. The corner of the man's mouth curled up in a slow smirk, and he answered with at least a touch of amusement, "You're good enough. I came, at least." Then he bent down, touching Roxas' face with trailing fingers – smearing the white fluid around…then pushing his fingers into Roxas' mouth. His lips parted willingly, and he eagerly sucked the bitter flavor. "Not bad for starters. We'll see how you do with other types of…_fun_." A low chuckle. "You don't want me to get bored, do you?"

The hand was removed, and Roxas gasped quickly, "No! I want to make you feel good…I'll try my best to please you, sir."

With an approving nod – and with a few efficient, quick movements that had the man dressed, briefcase in hand – Axel opened the office door. "Excellent. See you first thing on Monday, then, Roxas."

The intern shivered on the floor of the VP's office…already wishing the weekend would hurry up and end.

~o~


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas sat at his desk a little less than a week later, sweating and clenching his mouse with an iron fist, trying not to tremble.

His boss – his manic dream come true – was turning out to be one hell of a kinky bastard. At 9 a.m. precisely, Roxas had knocked on the VP's door for yet another "shades-drawn" morning meeting. Axel had already gotten bored with having his intern suck him off first thing in the morning, and today he'd smiled calmly as he ordered Roxas to drop his pants. Then, he'd quickly produced…a butt plug. And lots of lube. He'd ordered Roxas to spread his legs, and Roxas had let his boss insert the toy without a single complaint. He had only suppressed a whimper and received his orders for the day with an obedient nod.

"_The remote will remain here with me. This vibrator has five settings. Every time I turn it on, I'll use a higher setting. Keep count, because when it hits the fifth one, I want you to go to Conference Room T and wait for me. Do not touch yourself until I get there."_

And even though he'd known he was agreeing to live in hell, Roxas had only quietly answered, "Yes, sir," and left for his desk. After all, he'd said he would do anything, and he meant it – as long as it kept Axel looking at him, touching him, wanting him. That was all that mattered.

So Roxas was at his desk, staring blindly at the clock, only vaguely aware that it was almost time for lunch. The vibrator had already gone off four times already – each time startling Roxas with the sudden pulsing hum that forced instant arousal to sweep through his body. Axel had some amazing intuition, too, because he always left it on _just _long enough to bring Roxas to the edge of unwilling orgasm…and then it would click off, leaving him in agonized need, but unable to do anything except breathe deeply and try to calm down again. Each time, the intensity increased. Each time, the vibrations stopped sooner – a good thing, because Roxas' restraint was weaker each time, and he was already getting to the point where just clenching around the plug had him hard.

Wondering when the vibrator would start again was torture. Roxas truly didn't know if he'd be able to walk down the hall to Conference Room T – he felt close to passing out. He wasn't sure if he could handle even a few seconds of the highest setting. He was already desperate for climax…

Suddenly the vibrator started again – throbbing with unbearable intensity. Roxas bit his tongue to keep from crying out, his cock twitching with the first tremors…and just as quickly, the vibrations stopped. Roxas gasped through yet _another _denied orgasm…then pushed himself to his feet. He wobbled, but managed to steady himself with the thought, _Just get there, and this will end. Just get down the hall and you don't have to hide anymore_.

He got there – somehow. All the way down the hall, to the tiny, little-used conference room. The chair he collapsed into was plastic and functional, like the table – a far cry from the plush, ornate furnishings of Conference Rooms A or B, where the vice president usually attended important meetings. Axel probably had never even been to this room before…

In less than a minute, the door opened, then shut, and the lock clicked as Roxas weakly lifted his head, trying to look at his boss. He couldn't quite make his eyes focus… "Well, you don't look very comfortable, my little intern." He could _hear_ more than _see_ Axel's smirk. "Do you want me to make you feel better?"

Shaking like a leaf, he swallowed, barely able to gasp, "Yes…_please_, sir…!"

"Oh, all right…if you ask so nicely. Take your cock out, then."

Hands shaking, Roxas somehow managed to unzip and free his nearly-bursting erection from his slacks. Axel smoothly strolled over, eyeing him. "No touching yourself," he reminded, and Roxas reluctantly dragged his hands away – _somehow_. It was so difficult to keep from touching, squeezing, _stroking…_

With a sharp _click_, the vibrator in his ass hummed to life again – at the highest setting. Roxas tensed, crying out, heat flooding him…a firm hand took hold of his cock and pumped him…and he lost it. Biting back a scream, he threw his head back and ejaculated – _hard_, over and over. He didn't even notice Axel catching his come in his hand – he just fell apart as every painfully denied orgasm hit him at once.

The world was a bit hazy and distant for a while. Roxas felt overheated in his clothes, vaguely wishing he could strip everything off…barely aware that there was some reason he couldn't do that right now. Something about where he was…

"Hey." A deep voice pushed some of the post-orgasmic fog away, and Roxas blinked his eyes. The first thing he saw was a large hand in front of his face – covered with sticky fluid. He blinked again, focusing. "Look at this mess, slut." Axel's voice was a warm purr…_exciting_. A slow grin spread over his face. "Clean it."

_He touched me_. The thought swelled warmly in Roxas' chest – he felt helplessly happy. _He actually touched me…made me come. He did something for __**me!**_ Adoration and gratitude filled blue eyes as Roxas obediently bent his head. He slid his tongue along the length of a finger, collecting his own semen and swallowing without being told. Axel didn't tell him to stop, so Roxas gladly kept going, licking the man's hand clean, heat beginning to swell in his body again as he was finishing.

Wet fingers gripped his chin when he was done, bringing his gaze back up to the vice president's. Panting slightly, Roxas murmured, "Thank you, sir."

A slightly surprised pause – then Axel smirked. "You're _good_." Then he pulled, hard, dragging Roxas to his feet. His legs trembled weakly, but Axel quickly turned him to face the table and pushed him down. His face rested against the cool surface…and the movement caused the plug in his ass to shift inside him again, rubbing against the spot that felt _wonderful…_

Roxas felt a quick, efficient hand strip his pants away, then gently pull on the toy until it slipped free. He gasped – his ass suddenly felt _empty, _and it was a relief after that morning of torture…but at the same time, it was a new torture all on its own. He wished this wasn't the end, that maybe the vice president would want to do more, to fill him again…and then Axel was on top of him, warm and _close_. And suddenly, something hot and slippery was sliding between the cheeks of his ass. Something much larger than the plug, and harder.

"You've been wanting me to do this all along, haven't you, slut?" Roxas shuddered, his hips arching back against the other man…_inviting._ "Heh… You can't get enough. You're just dying for me to fuck you, huh?"

_Oh God…would he really…?_ "Yes sir, yes, _please…!_" He hadn't expected something like this. For the vice president to actually have _sex_ with him? It was…more than he'd dared to hope for. But now he was hoping – _desperately _hoping – for Axel to penetrate him, _take him hard_, and fuck him until he passed out.

And apparently, Roxas' dream was coming true.

He felt the head of Axel's cock push against his entrance, digging into the soft, yielding flesh and opening him… _Oh yes, yes, __**fuck**__ yes!_ His body willingly accepted the forceful invasion – the vibrator had already loosened him, and it felt like Axel had covered his cock in plenty of lube when Roxas was out of it. As soon as the head was inside, Axel drove forward, _hard_ and _deep_, one smooth thrust that filled Roxas, made him bite his lips and claw at the smooth table surface, almost screaming as Axel's hips pressed against his ass, his cock so far inside Roxas he thought he might faint. _Balls deep._

The VP apparently didn't feel like being gentle, either. He drew back and rammed in again, relentlessly pounding inside Roxas, leaning over and bracing himself on the table. Roxas writhed, overwhelmed by the force and intensity, gasping as he tried so hard not to scream. _There might be…people…_ A moment later, his open mouth was stuffed with something – Axel had grabbed Roxas' tie and gagged him with it. Relieved, Roxas let the fabric muffle his cries of ecstasy as his boss fucked him. His body was tight with pleasure, his cock rock-hard again, throbbing, quivering on the edge of another orgasm. But Axel didn't touch him – he just thrust inside him over and over, filling Roxas and fucking him senseless.

"Mmmm, fuck…" His boss's voice was a feral growl of lust in his ear as the pounding continued, on and on. "Your hole is so hot and wet…you're clenching around my cock…" _Ram, ram!_ "You like that, Roxas? You like having my shaft slamming into your dripping little hole?" Axel's hips kept pistoning harder and harder as he spoke. Roxas quivered as he felt the heavy weight of his boss's testicles slapping against his own aching balls. He nodded frantically, moaning loudly around the tie – _begging _Axel to make him come. He was so close, his cock was throbbing, his sac drawing up, about to ejaculate again…

"Good boy," Axel purred…and slammed his hard cock in at a different angle, the head nailing Roxas' prostate _hard_ – and _again, again, again!_ _Pounding _into him, making his body tense and _explode_. _Oh fuck oh God yes yes yes __**Axel!**_ Roxas threw his head back, bit the tie hard, and _screamed_. His penis shuddered, semen shooting from the tip over and over, rapid pulses of white-hot, agonized bliss as he came and came. On the edge of his consciousness, he heard Axel gasp – his insides were clenching rapidly over the hard cock still deep inside him, _squeezing_ Axel's big, thick penis in a frenzied massage.

"Fuck!" The member inside him suddenly drew out and thrust back in again, _hard_ and breathtakingly _deep_, then again and _again…_and then Roxas gasped, dizzy with ecstasy…as he felt Axel ejaculate. Hot, gushing spurts of fluid filled him, his boss's cock twitching inside him and shooting so hard Roxas could feel every bit of it as Axel's semen flooded him. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, his body trembling weakly all over, so thrilled by Axel's pleasure that he couldn't have said anything, even if his mouth had been free. He just let go and enjoyed it, savoring the warm, wet feeling, the trembling sensations, the sound of a gasped moan from the man he adored…until it was all over, and his boss slowly pulled back, withdrawing his thick cock from Roxas' ass. He lay on the edge of the table and felt Axel's come spilling out of him, trickling over his balls and down his thighs…and all he could think was, _He came inside me. He…did it, he fucked me…and he came. Inside me._

At that moment, Roxas didn't care if he was discovered or fired or if he _died_ – he was so happy that nothing else mattered.

Warm breath caressed his ear as Axel murmured, "Did you like that, my sweet little whore?"

With a soft moan, Roxas opened his eyes, gazing at his boss adoringly. "I loved it. Thank you very much for fucking me, sir. And…" He felt his face flush a little at the memory. "Thank you even more for coming inside me. I loved feeling your hard cock thrusting into my hole and pumping my ass full of your semen."

His eyes closed with a contented smile, so Roxas missed the shudder of surprised arousal as Axel drew in a slow, deep breath. "Well." He smiled, nodding and stepping back, pulling his pants up and slipping his still-wet cock back inside them. "You may return to work now. I'll fuck you again tomorrow, if you beg me, pretty little slut. And _maybe_, if you satisfy me _completely_, I'll call you over the weekend." He leaned down again, and Roxas shivered with delight as he heard the whisper in his ear. "And then I'll give you so much of my _semen _that you'll _drown _in it…_Roxas._"

The only reply he could manage was an aroused moan, and the door clicked behind Axel before Roxas could answer, _begging_ him to do exactly that.

~o~


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Ooops...I think I might have spilled a tiny bit of plot on my PWP...I hope it doesn't stain... XD

* * *

The vice president lived in a luxurious penthouse apartment – spotlessly clean, with sleek, modern furniture. Roxas had taken it all in with a quick glance, his heart pounding in his chest over the _miracle_ of being summoned here. Axel had even offered him a glass of wine, pouring them both a drink from an elegant bar adjacent to the dining area, before leading Roxas to the sitting room and lazily relaxing on the couch.

…And ordering him to strip in a soft, even tone.

With shaking hands, Roxas obeyed. He didn't flaunt himself as he did it – he wasn't confident enough for that right now – but he did as he was told and slowly removed his clothing. Then he stood in front of the vice president, completely nude, and waited for his next command as sharp green eyes raked over his body, studying every detail. Forcing his breathing to remain calm, Roxas waited, refusing to give in to the urge to cover himself in any way. His penis was thickening without even the slightest touch as Axel stared at him – and when burning green eyes rested on it, Roxas felt even more blood rush to his stiffening shaft. He was half-erect already, and becoming more aroused the longer his boss stared at him…licking his lips as the corners of his mouth quirked up in a small smirk, his gaze lingering on Roxas' genitals for a tortuously long time before he looked up again – and Roxas caught his breath when their eyes met.

"Take a seat in that armchair behind you," a little nod toward it, "and masturbate for me."

Eyes glancing behind himself for a moment, Roxas located the chair – and immediately stepped toward it. _Will watching me…arouse him?_ His heart thudded heavily in his chest – giddy with hope. Roxas had never dared to imagine that a man like Axel – who had countless beautiful women to choose from – would ever enjoy the sight of a slender, short male body. At best, he hoped his body didn't turn Axel off, and Roxas would be able to sexually stimulate his boss enough to satisfy him _in spite_ of his looks and gender. As he sat down in the large chair and slid his hands up the insides of his thighs, stroking fingertips along his penis and bringing his erection to full size in front of Axel's gaze…Roxas was almost shivering with nervous anticipation. _If he watches me and gets hard…_

"Oh, by the way, there are some things in the table drawer beside you. Use them."

Roxas glanced over at the end table, reaching for it with one hand while he let the other slide down his shaft and cup his own sac, gently squeezing and rolling as he pulled a large tube of lubricant out of the drawer. Licking his lips uncertainly for a moment, Roxas glanced at Axel…and popped the cap. Drizzling a generous amount of slick gel over his groin, he began to stroke himself, spreading the wet mess over his hard cock and soft, heavy balls. Trickles of extra lube ran down between his legs, and Roxas panted, opening his thighs further as he masturbated harder. One fist around his shaft, he stroked himself with a firm, steady pace. He let his other hand roam – over his lower abdomen, his inner thighs, the swell of his sac, the wet, shining cap of his penis. He played with his own slit, and his body jolted in the chair, tense. Moaning, he managed to open his eyes a crack – Axel was watching. Sipping wine and staring at him. Roxas panted, sweat dripping down the side of his face, droplets tickling him as they ran down his neck. _Want me. Please…__**want**__ me._

Unexpectedly, Axel purred a new order, "Now…finger yourself." He didn't need to tell Roxas to make sure he could see. Shifting immediately, Roxas planted first one foot, then the other on the wide armrests, spreading his legs even wider and opening himself up for Axel to see. His lube-covered fingers slid down, tracing the seam of his testicles and reaching the puckered ring of his hole. Embarrassed and aroused, he caressed the tight entrance, smearing lube and watching hot green eyes follow his every movement. Then, taking a deep breath…Roxas pushed a slippery finger inside. He slid the digit in as deep as he could reach, gasping and arching on the chair – the feeling of _penetration_ made his body burn, made him _desperate _for more.

Almost immediately, he was pushing in another finger – and another. He pushed in as deep as he could every time, feeling the stretch in his ass, the throbbing heat in his cock when he brushed his prostate. Both hands worked together as Roxas fingered himself for his boss, occasionally letting one hand slip free, moving up to squeeze the length of his cock – collecting droplets of precome that leaked from the head of his penis…and using it as extra lube. Soon, he was a gasping mess on the chair, his stretched hole quivering for something_ more_…something _bigger_.

"Please, sir…_please_, I want…_ahh_, I want it…!" His eyes begged his boss, yearning for Axel to get up and come to him…unzip his pants and pull out a throbbing erection…force himself between Roxas' spread legs…_thrust_ inside him and fuck him hard and fill him up with his warm seed…

"You may use what's in the drawer," the VP's cool voice responded. Roxas panted, trembling, but he managed to gather enough strength to reach for the table again – and his hand closed around something hard. He brought it back and looked – black plastic. _A dildo_. Axel was telling him to use the dildo.

Roxas bit his lip as tears of frustration leaked from the corners of his eyes – but he did it. He glopped more lube onto the plastic toy and worked the tip into his entrance with a circular pressure. Then…he shoved the whole length inside, _hard_. His toes curled as he cried out – even though it wasn't Axel, it was bigger and _deeper_, and Roxas wanted so badly to _come_. He pulled on the toy and shoved it in deep again, fucking himself with it desperately. Hot pressure built in his cock, and he took hold of his erection again, pumping rapidly. "_Please let me…!_" He gasped, barely able to focus on the form of his boss on the couch. "Please, sir…I need to…_please let me come!_"

The answer was spoken so softly, yet Roxas could hear it clearly – and the sinful smirk the tone carried. "You may come. Drench yourself for me, Roxas."

On command, his orgasm exploded. Screaming, Roxas came – ribbons of fluid burst from his cock, a few drops splattering on his face. The rest of his orgasm decorated his chest and stomach. The last dribbles ran down his genitals, down over the base of the dildo that was still buried deep inside his ass.

Flopping bonelessly in the chair, Roxas struggled to get enough air into his lungs, his body humming with heat, sweat beginning to dry on his skin. It took him a few moments to catch his breath – and to notice the silence from his watcher. When Roxas had pulled himself together a bit, he looked up, wondering why Axel hadn't said anything yet.

The vice president was still watching, staring at him over the rim of his wine glass. When Roxas met his gaze, Axel smirked at him, set the glass aside…and crooked a finger in a "come here" gesture. Roxas pulled himself to his feet and crossed the space between them on wobbly legs – the toy shifted inside him when he moved, but he limped forward anyway. He felt as if Axel's gaze was physically pulling him – that, and the yearning wish to _touch_ and _be touched_…to see Axel aroused and to taste his pleasure…

Calm green eyes wandered over his body as Roxas stood in front of his boss. When they looked up into his own, Roxas shivered. "You may suck me a bit before I fuck you today." The tone was causal, almost friendly – a strange contrast to the dominating command, but Roxas didn't care. He sank to his knees obediently, his stomach fluttering happily – _He said he's going to fuck me. He'll enter me again! _Reverently unzipping his boss's slacks and untucking the front of the button-down shirt, Roxas let his fingers glide over the shape of Axel's penis, concealed by only his underwear. _He's…hard. _Roxas felt breathless as his hands pressed over the erection already nearly bursting out of the last bit of clothing covering it. _He really __**did**__ get hard watching me. _With a moan of bliss, Roxas tugged the underwear out of the way, burying his face against the thick length of Axel's erection.

Fingers threaded into his hair and clutched firmly as Roxas began to eagerly mouth over his boss's penis. This erect cock was becoming familiar to him now – the shape, the taste, the way the soft skin slid over the hard column of flesh, the way the beads of fluid leaked from the tip…the way Axel's breath caught in his throat when Roxas suckled hungrily at his moist slit. It was becoming familiar…but he never got tired of it. He could suck Axel off until his whole mouth was aching and still want more. Being the one to give Axel pleasure – kneeling here between his thighs and touching him this intimately – aroused Roxas so much it nearly drove him out of his mind. As he filled his mouth with Axel's throbbing penis and worked his tongue around the thick length, eager for the taste of his boss's semen, Roxas' own spent cock quickly began hardening again. His ass clenched around the toy still inside him – _Not enough. Not big enough, not hot enough, not deep enough…_ His hands caressed the heavy weight of Axel's balls as his throat opened around the man's cockhead, and fingers tightened in his hair…and Roxas' penis twitched, dripping a little onto the carpet, almost ready to come again…

A two-tone chime sounded through the apartment. Roxas froze, startled.

Sighing, Axel reached for an intercom on the nearby end table. "Who is it?" He asked, pressing the button.

The singsong voice from the speaker box sounded female. "It's me, darling."

Axel released the button with a slight snarl. "Fuck. That bitch." Then he looked down at Roxas, who was blinking up at him nervously, still lightly grasping the VP's erection. With a frown, Axel tightened his fingers in blond hair again, shoving Roxas' face back down against his penis. "Who told you to stop?"

Heart thudding, Roxas swallowed. "But…"

The moment his lips parted, Axel was pushing his cock between them again. "But nothing. You keep sucking. Stop before I tell you to, and you're fired."

_Fired?_ Eyes widening, Roxas sucked the hard penis deep into his mouth again. _As in…not just losing my job, but also losing…?_ He bobbed his head quickly, obeying the order. He squeezed his eyes shut as Axel pressed another button, blandly calling out, "Come on in, babydoll." _It doesn't matter, I don't care, as long as he lets me do this, nothing else matters…_

He heard a door open, high-heeled footsteps, a light voice as the woman rounded the corner, "I thought you were going to call when you got done with…_eeeeeek!_" Everything stopped with that shrill scream.

Opening his eyes a crack, Roxas glanced up at Axel – smiling flatly at his guest, eyes cold – then at the woman – a well-dressed strawberry blonde with a generous bosom and a lot of makeup, face frozen in a mask of pure horror. Wincing, Roxas shut his eyes again, bobbing his head. _Oh God, don't look…oh God, oh God…_

"Axel, what the _fuck_ is this!"

"This? This is called a _blowjob_, babydoll. I know you're not very good at it, but I thought you'd at least recognize…"

"Shut the fuck up!" The voice that cut Axel off was pure acid. "What the _fuck_ are you doing with a…a…!"

"A _man_?" Axel supplied, his tone still light and a little mocking. "Having sex, dear. Obviously."

"You fucking _bastard! How dare you…?_"

"Sweetheart, honestly, what are you so surprised about? You think I don't know what _you_ have been up to?"

"You _manipulative, cheating_…" A tirade of profanity followed, the furious woman throwing every insult in the book at Axel while Roxas tried to shrivel up and disappear – without stopping the stiff, up-and-down motion over his boss's cock. Quite of bit of her rant sounded rather familiar – it reminded Roxas of the last two women who had dumped Axel, one in the office, one right outside the building, in front of half the employees. Long diatribes of hateful words about what a cheating son-of-a-bitch he was…until the woman finally seemed to run out of insults. Or air.

Stifling a slight yawn, Axel smiled up at his seething woman. "Right…so…you still wanna get married?"

A moment of stunned silence. "You…how… I _don't believe this!_"

"No?" A hand patted lightly in Roxas' hair. "I'm gonna fuck him in the ass in a minute if you wanna stick around and watch. Will that convince you?"

Roxas could almost hear the woman's jaw working uselessly for a minute, tiny whimpers of horror the only sound…until she finally managed to hiss, "_Fuck. You._"

Then, stomping heels retreated without another word, the door slammed with a shattering _bang_, and Axel…sighed rather happily, relaxing and letting go of Roxas' hair. "Well that went well, I think." Roxas glanced up to see him sipping his wine again. "Oh, you can take a break for a minute," he added. "The mood's a bit lousy now, anyway."

_Very true._ Roxas' erection was gone – even Axel's cock was softer than it had been. When Roxas released the member, it dropped to the couch – still engorged, but not stiff enough to stand up tall. Apparently, the VP hadn't been quite as unaffected by the nasty scene as he'd seemed. Roxas sat back a bit – being careful to keep his weight off his ass – and glanced up at his boss uncertainly. "Your…fiancée?"

Unconcerned green eyes glanced down at him. "Hmm? Her? No, not really. Although she was trying to be."

"Oh." He fidgeted. Axel sipped. "So you aren't…really _with_ her?"

A big grin. "I'm not _now_." Roxas frowned, and Axel added, "Don't fuss. She was shit, anyway. Now I don't have to waste my time fucking her – I can let you have as much of _this_," he took hold of his cock and stroked it once, right in front of Roxas' face, "as you can handle."

Desire stirred in Roxas' gut, but he bit his lip. "So…you were having…having sex with her? Even after you started…with me?"

Narrow green eyes watched him, Axel's tone going soft and cool. "Yes. I was."

Roxas' stomach sank miserably. Of course, he shouldn't be surprised…he had accepted this without asking for faithfulness… _But still._ He bit his lip, trying not to blurt out what he was thinking. _I hate that._

"Do you have something to complain about…" The soft voice continued, a hand grasping Roxas' chin and lifting his eyes to Axel's. "…_Slut?_"

_I know._ The reminder wasn't needed – Roxas knew he had no right to complain. He _knew_ he shouldn't say anything. Axel was as good as _telling_ him that he was on thin ice if he did anything except silently go back to sucking the man's cock like a good little whore. He _knew_, but…

"I hate that."

_Because I love you_.

The gorgeous face was blank, expressionless. Watching him. "Excuse me?"

Taking a deep breath, Roxas forced himself to look up. "I don't want you to have sex with other people. I want you to be only mine. Only do these things with me. I…I won't ask you to…to care for me, but…" Another deep breath, and Roxas straightened his shoulders. "But I have these feelings for you, and you…you should at least respect me enough to not cheat on me."

"What gives you the right to say that?" Axel's voice was still soft and emotionless.

_It's over…I knew it. _ Blinking rapidly, he couldn't quite meet the vice president's eyes anymore. "Nothing. I know I'm not…" _Not your lover, not your equal, not anyone special_. "…But still. If you want to have sex with me…I don't care how you treat me. Make me your toy, your slave, it doesn't matter as long as you enjoy it. But you have to be faithful to me." Roxas squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to let the tears escape. _I'm so fired._

For several long, slow heartbeats, there was only silence. Roxas held his breath, waiting. Finally, he heard a slight rustling and felt the couch shift, just as the hand gripping his chin lifted his face…

_Warm. Soft._ His eyes popped open in shock. Axel was kissing him! Barely-open green eyes met his stunned stare as the man's lips pressed his own gently. Roxas blinked. There was an emotion in that gaze – he wasn't sure what it was, but it was deep and intent…complicated. It made his heart beat painfully hard in his chest…and then Axel's eyes slipped closed, and his mouth pushed against Roxas' at a different angle. He felt the wet press of Axel's tongue against his lips and he opened his mouth without thinking, letting his boss slip his tongue in softly, moving with slow purpose in the kiss that made Roxas feel faint. Why was Axel kissing him? What was happening? And…_ This is…the first. He's never kissed me before._

Tears slipped from the corners of Roxas' eyes as a choked sob escaped him. Axel's hand slipped behind his head and pulled him deeper into the kiss, and Roxas found himself winding his arms around the man's neck and kissing him back with sudden urgency, sucking and gasping as he pushed forward, climbing awkwardly onto the couch and straddling Axel's lap to get closer. The vice president's arms wrapped around him fully…and Roxas moaned with strained, desperate longing.

When they broke apart, gasping for air, Roxas couldn't think of a thing to say. All he could do was stare at Axel's flushed face – _His eyes…they're so…warm._ His bare skin felt hot where Axel was touching him, the soft brush of the man's clothing caressing his nude body – except in the one place where Axel was naked. Roxas gulped, suddenly noticing the hot pressure of their bare groins pressed together. Axel was hard again – _very, very hard._ Roxas felt his own need pulsing against his boss' exposed cock. He had no idea what was going on, but _God_ when Axel kissed him, he couldn't control how much he wanted the man.

"You…" His boss breathed against his wet lips, "You are so honest. It's _wonderful_."

Torn between hope and fear, Roxas stuttered, "I…I don't…u-understand."

With a soft sigh, Axel kissed him again, then moved – kissing his cheek, moving back toward his ear…then down to nuzzle against his neck. His words were moaned between kisses as he explored the sensitive area. "You have no idea…it's so refreshing. I've never been with someone who would just _say_ exactly what they're thinking, what they feel and what they want. All the women I've been with…they just play these endless mind games. I can't trust anything…gold-digging bitches…I know I'm a bastard to them, but they always tell the first lies. I just want someone brave enough to tell me the _truth…_and oh God…_you._" Arms pulled Roxas in, _tight, squeezing_…teeth bit down on his shoulder, making him whimper. "_You!_ Even when you only stand to lose…how you can be so honest…" He broke away suddenly, looking up into Roxas' eyes, trapping him in an intense gaze. "I won't cheat on you anymore. I won't touch anyone else, as long as you never lie to me."

_Oh my God…_ Roxas couldn't grasp that. It almost sounded like Axel was saying they would be…_together._ "You won't? That woman…?" That one, other ones – _You won't touch anyone else at all?_

"That _woman_ will get a restraining order if she tries to come within a _mile _of me again," Axel growled. "She was one of the worst bitches of them all. She was fucking my brother, trying to get a proposal out of _him_, and then when _I_ started doing better in the company, she came around to seduce _me_. She's been fucking us both, trying to figure out which one she wants a ring from – which of us is going to be _richer_." He buried his face against Roxas' chest and hugged him tight. "I'm so _sick_ of women like that."

_That_ made things a little clearer, for Roxas. Things were starting to fit together – the strange difference between Axel as a boss and Axel with women, and the way he'd treated Roxas from the beginning of their sexual relationship. It had always been a little hard to believe that such a capable and personable boss could be such a bastard to his girlfriends – but no one had ever doubted it. They'd _seen_ how he reacted to his public break-ups. And Roxas hadn't questioned what had made Axel call him a slut and use him for sexual release with such detachment, when only the week before he'd been so friendly as he helped Roxas with a work problem – but it made sense, in a way, if Axel was always having to guard against betrayal in relationships. And it made Roxas sad. Resting his cheek on red hair, he squeezed Axel's shoulders and murmured, "I'll never lie to you. I just want to be with you. I don't care about money or whatever." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I love you…" Axel drew back, looking into his eyes with unbelievable tenderness. Roxas grinned weakly. "And…I guess you don't need to worry about _me_ aiming for a ring."

Smiling, Axel pushed forward, and the sudden heat in the passionate kiss took Roxas' breath away. Axel ravished his mouth deeply, making him moan, then pulled back just enough to speak. "That just makes me want to give you one."

Too happy to do anything else, Roxas laughed a little, breathless. Axel chuckled too, bumping foreheads and rubbing noses together…and then Roxas stopped laughing with a gasping cry as a big hand, which had been wandering down his back, firmly took hold of the toy still embedded in Roxas' ass…and _twisted _it.

Back arching, Roxas clutched his boss as the man angled the toy inside him, rubbing the dull head around until he found Roxas' prostate. Roxas cried out again, tensing and shivering as Axel began to slowly ease the toy out, then thrust it back in again, grinding against the most sensitive place inside, forcing renewed arousal to flood his entire body. His penis quivered, dribbling fluid onto Axel's cock – probably the last of his previous orgasm finally leaking out. He squirmed, feeling the incredible heat of Axel's large erection rubbing against his…feeling their balls pressed together, testicles shifting inside the soft sacs when Roxas rolled his hips. Axel's sac felt so…_full_. It made Roxas dizzy with need, wanting to feel his boss penetrate him, thrust inside him…and pump him full of his wet orgasm until they were both drained and exhausted.

With a slow drag, Roxas felt Axel pull the toy out of him. The tip popped free, leaving him feeling empty…and hot. His hole still dripped with lube left over from before, and there was no need to stretch the ring of muscle any more…

Rising up on his knees, Roxas pushed forward. Axel's erection slipped between his legs, and Roxas reached back to take hold of it, guiding it to rest in the cleft of his ass. His eyes locked with Axel's as the man pumped his hips in response, rubbing his cock against Roxas, getting smeared with some of the excess lube. Panting with lust, Roxas didn't wait for an order. He just stared into burning green as he shifted, changing the angle and guiding Axel's cockhead to press into his softened hole. When he felt the ridge around the head breach his opening, Roxas let go and sank down, fluidly taking Axel in to the hilt, his voice raised in a loud moan. Axel's cock was stretching him, spreading him open as Roxas impaled himself with the man's rock-hard penis – and it felt wonderful, so much better than before. Green eyes watched him without that cold, smirking distance they had held before, and Roxas trembled with worship at the deeply affectionate look Axel was giving him now.

He almost wanted to apologize for acting on his own, or ask if it was okay…but Axel leaned in to kiss him again, and Roxas knew things were different now. He was allowed to take the initiative – to do things that would give pleasure to _both_ of them. And, as Axel kissed him deeply and Roxas felt his boss's heat throb inside him…he knew his desire was more than matched. Axel really did want him…and the happiness he felt from knowing that nearly made him cry again.

Instead, Roxas answered the deep kiss eagerly. Axel ravished his mouth, and Roxas sucked hungrily on the man's pleasuring tongue. Fabric under his hands frustrated him, and Roxas fumbled with the buttons on Axel's shirt, trying to get it _off_ and touch _skin_. He couldn't see what he was doing, but after a moment Axel's hands joined his, and they both quickly stripped off the garment. Then, Roxas leaned forward with a sigh, feeling their sweaty chests sliding against each other, raw _want _swelling within him as his naked body rubbed the other man's hot, wet skin. A large hand slid around to his front, caressing Roxas' chest, and a sharp tingle of pleasure jolted through him as Axel fondled his erect nipples. His ass clenched around the man's cock, still embedded deep within him, and Roxas suddenly couldn't wait anymore – he needed _thrusting_.

Rising up on his knees again, Roxas began to ride Axel's cock. He felt the thick shaft sliding out as he lifted, then driving back in again as he bore down, hard…and Roxas made no effort to stifle his moans of arousal. Axel's hands shifted to his ass, gripping the cheeks and _squeezing_, urging him to move faster, to grip Axel's cock tighter, to make the sex hotter, wilder, more passionate.

"_Ohhhh_, Roxas…_Roxas!_ Oh you feel so good…" Axel nipped at his neck, then licked over the love bites. "It's so hot and tight inside you…you're driving me crazy, beautiful. I want to come inside you so much…"

Shuddering, Roxas gasped. His own erect penis was rubbing over Axel's lower abdomen with each thrust, and he wanted _more_, wanted it _harder_, but his legs just weren't cooperating. Every penetration made his hips and thighs tremble with the strain of moving – he was already so exhausted, but the need to climax was driving him crazy at the same time. "Ahh! Ah, Axel! More…_unhh, Axel more!_ I c-can't…!"

"It's all right, beautiful," Axel's voice rasped hoarsely in his ear, arms tightening around his body. "I got ya. Lie down, okay?" As he spoke, he turned their joined bodies to the side, easing Roxas down on the couch. Roxas lay back, the tension in his legs relaxing at last. Axel kissed him again as they shifted position…but then he broke away with a muttered, "Fuck."

Blinking, Roxas glanced down to see that Axel was getting tangled up in his slacks, which had never been removed and were now stuck around his thighs. With a frustrated grunt, he eased his cock out of Roxas' body and sat down, stripping the last of his clothing away viciously, frowning in irritation at the offending garments. _Oh God…he's so cute._ Roxas stifled a giggle as he watched…then caught his breath when Axel looked at him again. The vice president was completely nude, now – rising onto his knees and turning toward Roxas with a feral gleam in his eyes, his thick cock flushed and dark…_ready_. Still smiling but breathing hard, Roxas spread his legs for his boss, one hand creeping down over his own throbbing erection and lower – fingers slipping into his waiting entrance, spreading the opening for Axel. The man groaned deeply as he watched, then crawled forward, _closer_, settling himself between Roxas' thighs, pressing the tip of his penis into Roxas' hole…and _driving_ himself in with one stunningly deep thrust.

Throwing his head back, Roxas sucked in his breath – _hard_ – and then let it out in a long, broken moan. His hands sought something to grip and found Axel's toned arms, flexed as the man braced himself above Roxas. Roxas shivered as his boss drew out again almost immediately, beginning to roll his hips in a steady, insistent rhythm. Forcing his eyes open, Roxas gazed at Axel's face. His expression was tight with pleasure and barely-restrained lust when he looked at Roxas…and when Roxas' backside gripped his thick member as he moved inside the intern's body. _That_ made Axel gasp sharply and snap his hips forward a little harder, and Roxas moaned, grinning weakly. Then he _squeezed_ Axel again.

"It makes me so happy to have you inside me," he whispered up at the vice president. "Since the day I started work, I wanted to be connected to you like this. I used to touch myself every night, fantasizing about you thrusting into my ass – and I had no idea your penis was this big. It feels…_nnnh!_ So good… _Nnnh! Unh!_"

Axel answered his whispered confession by increasing the pace, slamming his cock into Roxas hard enough to make them both grunt. "You beauty…_nnnmmmh_, tell me more. Tell me how you want me…"

_He's asking me…what __**I**__ want? _Stomach fluttering with bliss, Roxas could only moan the absolute truth. "_Ohhhh Axel_…I want you to go _deeper._" Axel immediately obeyed, adding power to the next thrust…and depth. "_Ngahh! Yes!_ Oh, deeper, _more!_ I want _all_ of you, Axel, _deeper…!_"

"How's…_this?_" Axel rammed inward so hard and so far that his hips pressed against the soft curve of Roxas' ass – his cock was so deep inside him that Roxas thought he might be breaking. It was _wonderful_.

"_Yes! Ahhhhh, Axel, yes!_ Like that…more like that, _harder!_ Oh G-God I always…always wanted to feel…_nnnaaahh, fuck_, I l-love it, l-love…love _you…!_" He was clinging to Axel's arms now, gasping and crying out with every agonizingly deep, powerful _thrust_ as Axel took him, _pounding_ into him. "D-dreamed…about you…_wanted_…couldn't stand it, _ahhh!_ Axel, oh fuck, Axel…_please_…kiss me, I'm going to c-come!"

As soon as he asked for it, Axel pressed his mouth over Roxas' with a groan. Roxas met the other man's tongue eagerly, shuddering as Axel gasped into his mouth, "_Nnnh_…Roxas…me too. Come with me, beautiful, _ohhhh_ I'm going to fill you…you're…_mine!_"

Unable to bear it anymore, Roxas threw his head back, screaming Axel's name as he released. His opening and his insides quivered, clenching rapidly around Axel as a fresh spray of fluid joined his first orgasm, splattering over his chest and stomach. He was almost crushed in Axel's arms as the man thrust powerfully into him a few more times – and then Axel came, too. His body jolted against Roxas, who gasped with tears welling in his eyes as he heard his own name being moaned over and over. He could feel hot semen pumping out of his boss's cock, filling Roxas with Axel's sticky release, even as his own cock continued to pulse over and over, still dribbling the last of his seed as Roxas looked up into hot green eyes, meeting the intense gaze with his own adoring stare. Roxas whimpered slightly as his orgasm subsided, reaching up for Axel, who let him join their lips in another long, warm kiss as they both slowly relaxed, melted by their shared ecstasy.

_We just made love._ Tears slipped down Roxas' cheeks. _He took me…like a lover. He didn't just use me. _Roxas could barely breathe, and it had nothing to do with Axel's body weight as he eased down onto Roxas, his spent cock sliding out of the intern's body, a wet trickle of come following. _Oh my God, what do I do? I'm so happy… _Roxas shivered as Axel's warm breath caressed his neck, the vice president beginning to slowly mouth over his sensitive throat. There was so much sensation, so much emotion and warmth… In a soft whisper, Roxas said the only thought in his mind.

"I love you so much…"

A soft chuckle answered him, but Axel's voice murmured kindly. "That's funny…I believe you."

Twisting his head to meet Axel's eyes, Roxas blinked, a little furrow of distress appearing between his eyebrows. "That's funny?"

"Ugh!" Axel's forehead dropped, thudding lightly against Roxas' sternum. "That's not what I meant…" His voice was muffled, hot breath against Roxas' chest before he picked his head up, wincing. "I think I just need to apologize in advance for all the bullshit things I'm probably going to say before I can stop myself. I'm really a lousy boyfriend. Dating me is going to suck."

Still frowning a bit, Roxas murmured, "The sex is pretty amazing though…"

With a short laugh, Axel answered, "Yeah, the sex is incredible. _You're_ incredible." He propped his head on one hand, letting the other arm rest over Roxas' abdomen, lightly caressing his chest. "I'm a bastard, though. Old habits die hard. I'm so used to driving women away…" Green eyes became serious. Worried. "I hope I don't drive _you_ away…"

Sighing as Axel's fingers traced his clavicle, Roxas spoke softly. "Well…if you say something that hurts my feelings, will you apologize?"

"If I know I've hurt you – _definitely._ I want…I want to _keep_ you."

"Then," Roxas smiled again, "don't worry. I'll tell you when I'm upset. Then you can apologize and we can make up."

Green eyes wandered over his face, soft and affectionate. "It sounds so simple."

Laying his hand over Axel's and gently squeezing, Roxas replied, "Well…it's not. It will be very hard to actually _do_ – for both of us. But…" He snuggled a little closer to Axel's warm body. "I don't think you're really that nasty, deep down. I think you just need someone you can learn to trust. But even if that doesn't help…I fell in love with you anyway. I loved you when you didn't see me, and I loved you when you treated me like a sex toy. I'm not blind to your faults…" Roxas grinned wider, nudging his nose into Axel's, "…_Sir._" Axel chuckled and kissed his lips briefly. Roxas murmured against the gentle contact, "But I love you anyway. So I won't let you go."

With a breathy moan, Axel kissed him again – much deeper this time. Slow and sensual. "And that…is why I'm already yours."

~o~

Axel didn't cheat, and Roxas didn't lie. Axel _did_ offer Roxas a permanent position after his internship ended, which Roxas happily accepted – the vice president's personal assistant. It was an ideal job – it required a wide range of skills, and Roxas was able to learn a lot working directly with the vice president. And, of course, as a personal assistant for a busy young executive, Roxas was required to spend long hours with his employer, and _lots_ of overtime.

He didn't mind in the least.

~o~


End file.
